


Height

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11, cobra 11
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semir is stuck in a tree, Andre offers to catch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

" Come on Semir, I swear I’m gonna catch you " Andre stood under a large tree in which Semir appeared to be stuck, somehow. " I don’t want to die, thanks " Semir held onto the branches tighter. Andre released sigh of frustration. " Have a little bit of faith in me, shortie." Semir glared at him " That’s what got me up here in the first place " okay, maybe he has a point, Andre thought. " If you are gonna be like that, fine. You can sleep up there for all I care, I couldn’t have known that this tree would be too tall for you to handle when I told you to jump out of that helicopter. I’m not a psychic "  
" You are also not a good strategist and I regret sharing my existence with you right now, so much. "  
Andre laughed ” Okay, now you are just being overly dramatic. Just jump down for christ sake, I’ll catch you. If anything, I’ll make your fall softer, kay ? “  
" Well, that’s reassuring "  
" Come on, on three "  
" You are kidding right "  
" One "  
" Andre, no "  
" Two "  
" I’m not gonna regret breaking anything, you deserve it "  
" Three !"  
Ow, that’s the first thing that went through Andre’s mind after he aided Semir’s landing. Several bone cracking and moaning moments later, Andre slowly moved to sit up, pulling Semir who was still sprawled on top of him, with him. ” Well look at that, you are still intact “  
" Yeah, surprisingly " Semir attempted to get off of him, but Andre held him in place " What ? " Semir rubbed the back of his neck, aftermath of his fall still ringing through his bones. " I just saved your life, aren’t you gonna reward me ?"  
Semir couldn’t help but laugh ” Are you serious, right now “  
Andre moved right in front of his face so their noses were touching ” Yep “  
When their lips touched, Semir felt Andre smile and he couldn’t love him any more than he did that very moment. Silly bastard.


End file.
